Shane Dawson's new Girlfriend
by rainbow dash gurl
Summary: Mya was walking down the street walking when she saw a man she has longed to meet for so long. Shane Dawson. sorry summary sucks but i love shane so i had to make this! Shane Dawson x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story! Hope you like it its about how shane dawson came into mya's life and helped her through everything. And how he saved her live. Shane dawson x OC gorgiathe steven picked the name Mya so sorry if you think I stole it :P I couldnt think of another name. Ps you guys should check her out shes awesome at writing.**

**Myas pov**

I looked up to the sky. It was a beautiful day, nice ad sunny but not too hot. Right when I was looking at a bird flying by I bumped into someone. I looked down "sorry." Then I noticed who it was. "Y-your lisbug!" she had tears in her eyes. "Whats wrong?" I asked her. "Me and shane broke up." I didnt know how to react so I just hugged her. She hugged back and cryed into my shirt. I didnt mine my shoulder getting wet.

Thats when I saw him. He was sitting across the street, head in his hands. Lisa stopped crying and let go of me. "t-thanks." she studdered. "no problem. Heres my skype if you need to talk about anything." I gave her a piece of paper with my skype name on it."

"Thanks again." she walked past me. I could hear a little sob come from her after she left. When I couldnt see her anymore I walked over to him. He still had his head in his hands and he was mumbling to himself. "Are you ok?" I asked him sitting down. "Ya. Who are you?" he asked looking at me. I knew him, yes ,it was Shane Dawson one of my favorite Youtubers of all time. I held back my fangirling.

"Im Mya." I said casually sitting back in the bench. "Im Shane. Nice to meet you." he held out his hand for me to shake and I took it happily. "Did I bother you?"

"No no no! I was just thinking over stuff." I heard him sniffle and look away. "oh well heres my phone number. Call me." I gave him a paper with my phone number and ran off giggling to myself.

Shanes pov

As I watched her runoff I just sat there. When I finally came to my senses, I walked off to my house. Looking back at the paper the mysterious girl earlier, I decided to text her even though it had only been an hour since I talked to her.

_Hey its Shane__. __You know from the park? Well thought you might want to talk. Idk. You dont have to text back._

I clicked send and waited. About 2 minutes later I got a text back:

_Hey Shane! Ya I have time to talk im just sitting at home bored as Hell. :/_

I texted back:

_cool. Well you probly dont know me but im on youtube. :) im Shane Dawson._

We went on for hours texting eachother until midight and we both said good night and went to bed. I liked this girl. Was the last thing in my mind before I fell asleep.

**Well sorry guys it was so short its just an intro :/ other chapters will be longer :) ok well plaese review I allways love zee reveiws :) I dont care if they are mean or nice :) thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thx BlueCrystal741! Your awesome! Now to the story.**

**Dream**

"_phone talking."_

"Talking face to face."

(thinking)

**(authors note)**

Myas pov

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I grabbed the phone and answered.

"_Hello?" _I asked

"_Hey its Shane."_

"_Oh hey!" _I answered delightfully.

"_Hey I thought maybe you would want to come over and hang out? I have a new video game want to try out. But it can only be played in two player." _

"_oh OK. Whats your address?" _I asked innocently.

" _(insert address here)" _he said slowly so I could write it down.

Then I noticed it. He lives right next to me! How did I not notice! I guess Ive only been living here for a week but still!

"_Mya you there?" _ He startled me out of my thoughts. _" y-yea im here. Ill be there... right now!"_

I stood in front of his house and knocked. "how did you get here so fast?!"

"I'm your neighbor." I told him pointing to my house across the street.

I pasted him going into his house. It looked indeed just like the one in his videos. "Over here."

He sat on the couch and patted the place next to him. "What game are we playing?" I asked sitting next to him. "Mario cart." he got up and turned on the TV. (wait you can play that alone though. Did he lie?) "Mya?" when I came back out of my thoughts he was waving a hand in front of my face. "Wha-what?"

"the tvs on and we are about to play." he sat on the couch next to me. "Oh all right."

We played for hours. We even started playing Amnesia. Every once and a while id catch him staring at me but I just teased him about it.

We had turned on the TV and a sudden news report flashed on the screen. It said that there was a car crash right in front of my fucking house!

Luckily Shane offered me to stay at his house. His mom had called him and said she was staying at a friends house since the road had been blocked. (does she even know im here?) "Hey Shane?"

"Hmm?" he asked looking outside at the window at the debris. "Did it hit my house?"

"I'm afraid so." he said looking back at me. "What?!" I got up and looked out. Sure enough it had hit my house. "Oh god why?!" I sat back down on the couch and put my head in my hands, mumbling to myself. "Its OK. do you live alone?" he sat next to me. "Oh shit!" I ran out the door. "Tawny!" I yelled running twords the house, just when I saw my beloved kitty running twords me. "oh thank god your alive!" I told her picking her up, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and turned around. "God Shane! You scared me!"

"Good thing your found your cat."

I walked back to his house with him. I let her down and she started roaming around. "Her name is tawny."

"Oh cool. Want to make a video?" he asked going up to tawny, flinching when she licked his cheek. I giggled at the site. "Sure!"

We had made a new video for Shanes shanedawsontv2 video. I watched him upload it, he named it Shane found a new friend! And he decided we should probly go to bed. "so were am I sleeping Mr. Dawson?" I asked. "Were ever ya want!" he said sarcastically flailing is arms everywhere. "Even your bed?" asked sarcasticly." He stopped with a questionable face. "You tryin to steal my bed?" I broke into a fit of laughter falling to the ground. And Shane soon fallowed. When we both stopped it was akward.

"Do you have any pajamas?" he asked.

"No why would I have any pajamas with me?" I asked getting up.

"I dont know!" he got up as well. "You can were some of mine I guess. I mean they might be big but oh well."

"Ok. Lets go." got up and helped him up as well. I looked into his eyes for a second. (His eyes are so beatiful. Wait did I just think that?) "You ok mya?"

"Y-yea. Just zoned out. Sorry." "No problemo. Come on." he lead me back to him room and I had to hold my breath not to fangirl over the fact that in in Shane Dawson's room. He went to a mirror closet and opened it, pulling out a Shane Dawson shirt and some sweatpants that were too small on him, handing them to me. "Here theres the bathroom." he pointed over to a door. I walked in and got dressed. The shirt was a bit too big but the sweatpants fit perfectly.

I walked out too a Shane with only some Sweatpants on. I blushed and sat on the bed. He just kept on trying to find a decent shirt to wear "Oh fuck it im going shirtless." he turned around. "Holy fuck cakes! You scared the shit out of me!" "Didnt you see me come in?"

"No!" he walked over to his computer. "The videos uploaded. Want to watch a movie?"

"Can it be scary? I asked getting up. "Yes." "Ok then"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I havent updated in a while... just school :/ **

Shanes pov

I turned on the tv and put the movie in, sitting down. I had put a blanket over both of us, since I only had one blanket in the living room. Every once and a while id look over at her. Sometimes she would look back and id quickly look back at the screen. She started to get a little scared and every once and a while she would jump because of jump scares.

One time she even hugged me for dear life. I just let her and hesitated at first but I put my arm around her shoulders. She looked up at me. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes staring at me.I looked back. "Ill protect you." I whispered in her ear.

She blushed as I got closer and closer to her, ignoring the movie. Our lips brushed slightly then came together. When we broke apart I looked into her beautiful eyes. "Your beatiful you know that?"

She blushed again, pulling me into yet another kiss.

**Sorry its so short I still have to write the sequal to gone :/ sorry yet again. Plz review it helps me out ALOT more than you think. It helps motivate me to write more so if you want more review! Btw *brofist * ;)**


End file.
